300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Remilia Scarlet
'Abilities' ---- Uncontrollable Fate Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '20 seconds *Passive - 'All of Remilia's basic skills have a second form. Each cast of one of her basic skills, the other two basic skills will transform into their alternate form (first to second/second to first). *Passive - ''Every 20 seconds, Remilia's next skill randomly triggers one of the following skills: **''Vampirism - ''Restores 10% of Remilia's missing Health (maximum 500 Health). **''Red Aura - ''The first enemy unit hit by the skill takes of the target's maximum Health bonus true damage (maximum 200 damage). **''Bat Familiars - ''Summons 3 magic circles around Remilia within 300 radius, dealing 60 + AP physical damage to all enemies within the magic circles every second for a total of 3 seconds. When enemies touch the magic circles, they are stunned for 0.5 seconds. *''Note - ''The above three random abilities don't trigger while Remilia is dead. ---- Certain Kill 「Heart Break」 Q Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana ' Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *Active - 'Remilia compresses her aura into a spearlike form before throwing it out in a straight line, dealing 60/90/120/150/180 + AP magic damage to all enemies the aura passes through. '''Divine Spear 「Spear·The·Gungnir」 Q Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana ' Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *Active - 'Remilia compresses her aura into a spearlike form before throwing it out in a straight line, creating a recoil effect that knocks Remilia back in the opposite direction to greatly enhance the penetration force, speed, and power of the spear, dealing 60/95/130/165/200 + AP magic damage to all enemies the aura passes through and reducing their Magic Resist by 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% for 2 seconds. ---- '''Servant Flier W Cost: 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 Mana 'Cooldown: '''14 seconds *Active - 'Remilia summons magic circles to launch 3 tracking bats to each enemy unit within the targeted area, each bat deals 10/20/30/40/50 + AP magic damage to all enemies the bat hits. This skill can't trigger the spell vamp effect. '''Destiny 「Miserable Fate」 W Cost: 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 Mana ' Cooldown: '''14 seconds *Active - 'Remilia summons magic circles to launch a tracking aura to each enemy unit within the targeted area. When the aura hits an enemy, it applies a mark on the target that unleashes a chainlike aura that strikes the target 3 times. Each strike deals 20/30/40/50/60 + AP magic damage. This skill can't trigger the spell vamp effect. ---- '''Demon Lord Cradle E Cost: '- ' Static Cooldown: 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 seconds'' *Active - 'Remilia wraps herself in a red aura before launching herself through the air in a straight line, dealing 40/65/90/115/140 + AP magic damage to all enemies she launches through and knocking them up into the air. The dash stops upon colliding with an enemy hero (dealing the skill damage and applying knock up effect to the target too). '''Night Lord 「Dracula Cradle」 E Cost: '- ' Cooldown: 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 seconds'' *Active - 'Remilia wraps herself in a red aura before launching herself through the air in a straight line, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + AP magic damage to all enemies she launches through. ---- '''Scarlet Sign 「Red the Nightless Castle」 R ''Cost: '''80 / 100 / 120 Mana ' Cooldown: '''100 / 90 / 80 seconds *Active - 'Remilia release all of her red auras in a form of burning scarlet cross that burns everything at the current location, dealing 80/120/160 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the area every 0.25 seconds up to 4 times (the damage can't trigger item effects) and stunning them for 1 second. Remilia becomes invulnerable and untargetable by wrapping herself in a burning scarlet cross and disappearing from the game for the entire duration. ---- 'Skins''' ----